1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fiber-optic cable routing and management system and components.
2. Background of the Invention
For most data and voice communications, fiber-optic cable is the preferred transmission medium. Its small size, immunity to electromagnetic interference, and bandwidth, are just a few of the reasons why fiber is preferred. At the same time, a fiber-optic cable is physically less robust than a copper-based cable. Consequently, greater care is required for splicing and installing fiber-optic cables, as compared to traditional copper-based cables.
There is also a significant push in the communications industry (both voice and data) to reduce the size of the communications equipment and to pack more equipment, interconnections, and fiber-optic cables in existing space. It is thus desirable to provide fiber-optic transmission components that protect the fiber-optic cable and splices at the junction of two cables, and that enable more fiber-optic cables to be installed in existing equipment space.
The present invention is directed to a fiber-optic cable routing management system and components. The system of the present invention comprises a fiber-optic splice tray rack and a fiber-optic splice tray having a fiber-optic splice holder. In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, the system may include a fiber-optic splice tray rack that provides for vertical stacking of a plurality of fiber-optic splice trays to increase the density of splice trays and fiber-optic splices in a predetermined footprint. The splice tray rack includes a biasing member that automatically ejects a splice tray from the rack when the tray is selectively released. The system may also include a fiber-optic splice tray for securing and routing a plurality of fiber-optic cables and having an integral strain relief for all types of buffer tubes. A plurality of the inventive splice trays are removably placeable on the splice tray rack. The system of the present invention may also include a fiber-optic splice holder that can simultaneously accommodate mechanical splices, single fusion splices, and mass fusion or array splices. The splice holder of the present invention preferably accommodates up to twenty-four single fusion splices, and twelve mechanical or mass fusion splices in a relatively small footprint. The inventive splice holder is configured so that single fusion splices are vertically staggered (i.e., adjacent single fusion splice holders are vertically offset from each other), while mechanical or mass fusion splices are located on top of alternating single fusion splice holders. In that manner, more fiber-optic splices of various types may be accommodated by the inventive splice holder, when compared with prior art designs. The inventive fiber-optic splice holder is preferably used in connection with the inventive splice tray.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings, which are not to scale, are designed solely for the purpose of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.